Another Chance
by Phantom Lord Shadow
Summary: Naruto lost the battle with Sasuke at the valley of the end after the Fourth Shinobi War and is now back to before he graduated the Academy with new powers and a chance to change things. Time-Travel Fic. Fem Haku. M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: I know I had said I was doing another crossover but I have decided against it for now as it needs more time and it is not so easy to write. Also I know I just released a new story but this has been stuck in my head for over a week and I really wanted to write it. This might seem a bit cliché at the start and will probably been the norm for this kind of stories up until the Wave Arc that is where the major changes will happen. Also I warn you in advanced that I really don't like Sasuke and I don't like Sakura either. Why, well Sasuke was getting better in my opinion in the recent chapters of the manga then he goes and does the whole revolution thing, oh I will probably have lots of Spoilers for the manga in this story, and Sakura did the whole "I love you" thing to make Naruto do things her way in the Land of Iron and that is why I maybe, probably, will put them in a negative light in the story. Also heads up I'm making Naruto 14 to make things that happen later a bit better at least to me. Ok long A/N over on with the story.**

Naruto woke up with a start he quickly scanned around to see that he was in a strange room that he thought he remembered.

'Kurama?' Naruto said in his head to gain his friends attention.

"**Hey, watch where your putting your tail, Son stop drooling lava eve- Oh your finally awake get in here now"** The beast finished with a roar.

Naruto suddenly found himself standing in his mindscape, staring at the scene in front of him. He saw two massive barred doors in front of him and behind the doors he saw the nine Bijū cramped into a cage and looking very uncomfortable.

"**Good, you're here,"** The fox said as he looked at Naruto**.**

"Uh, Kurama what happened? Last I remember we were fighting Sasuke at the Valley of the End. And did you get bigger?" The blonde teen as he looked up at the Fox.

"**What happened was my other half of me and the Bijū where trapped by Sasuke and you were fighting him but you were losing badly. We wanted to escape to help you and he could only think of one thing and that was to force our chakra out of the rocks that trapped us, through the use of Chibaku Tensei, and into you. What we didn't expect was for us to overload your Chakra Network and for use to collapse. After that we have no idea."** Kurama explained what had happened. While this was happening Naruto was nodding along remember his fight with Sasuke. He had completely overpowered him with his Rinnegan as it had given his so many new powers that not even his Six Paths Sage technique couldn't stand against him.

"Ok, I knew most of that and that explains why the others are here. But why is the seal back in place?" The Blond teen questioned.

"**We don't know but we have a theory that with all the space-time techniques and the chakra overload that we may have been sent back in time hence why the seal is back in place. Now, we need you to go to the Hokage."** Kokuō, the five tails, explained what he thought had happened before ordering him at the was trying to understand what was going on but simply couldn't and thus it lead to a loud outburst.

"What? Back in Time? That's impossible. And what do you mean I need to see the Hokage if this is true shouldn't we keep it a secret?" Naruto shoot off question after question.

"**Listen Brat, It's a lot to take in but look at it this way you have another chances. A chances to save people, a chances to change people, a chance to get stronger and defeat that Uchiha brat. But right now you need to see the Hokage he will need to know to help you change things and also to loosen the seal because with all of us here the seal can't hold us and we and overloading it and it needs to be loosen if not removed."** Shukaku, the one tail, explained their situation and with his talk over he saw Naruto looked to see Naruto already out the mindscape before he could say ramen.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the room for the second time that day and realised it was his old apartment. He looked down to see he was still in his pyjamas and rushed to his closet and opened it and grimaced. He saw it was full to the brim of orange jumpsuits. While he still loved the colour but if there was anything he learned from the war it was the worst colour to ware on the battlefield. Quickly putting on the orange pants and black t-shirt, which he usually wore underneath his jacket, he bolted out the door towards the Hokage tower. As he was running he started to feel a slight burning sensation across his skin and looked to see that a small red cloak was forming over him.

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting in his office finishing off the last piece of paperwork that he had been given that morning when he heard the sound of running footsteps coming towards his door and sighed why did he feel that whatever was going to come through that door was going to give him a major headache. The doors burst open to reveal a young blond about 14 years old. Now this would not normal worry him as this blond would normal arrive unannounced in his office. No what surprised him was the thin cloak of red chakra that surrounded him. His surprises turned to horror see what was happening to the boy but just before he could act the boy spoke but not to him.

"Kōsuke get out here and reverse summon Jiraiya now." The boy shouted seemly at nobody but soon after his yell a small red and blue toad jumped on to his desk, nods and then goes up in a poof of smoke. The old man was floored by what just happened not only did Naruto know about the toad he keep in his office to get Jiraiya when we was needed but the toad had listen to him.

About 30 seconds later a poof of smoke signalled the arrival of someone in the office. The man had spikey white hair that went down to about his waist tied in a ponytail, black eyes and red marking running down his face. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour. He wore hand guards, a simple black belt, geta sandals and a red haori. He looked around confused at where he was before seeing the young blond teen in front of him.

"I'll explain later, loosen the seal now." Naruto said in pain as more of the Bijū's Chakra poured out of him. Jiraiya quickly summoned a toad and took the key form him and Naruto quickly took it from him. Jiraiya and Hiruzen panicked when he saw Naruto place the key on his arm and active it and then turning key the whole way and completely opened the seal. Naruto was then trapped in a pillar of Biju chakra. The two older men quickly got in to battle ready positions worried by what may happen when they were greatly shocked by what happened next, the boy was coated in a cloak of orange coloured chakra **(Initial Form not the full nine tails mode.)**. Naruto looked at himself after noticing the orange glow.

"Hmmmm, I didn't know that I would be able to do this but it will be very useful." Naruto thought out load before dispersing his cloak.

Jiraiya and Hiruzen's jaws were on the floor after seeing what had happened. "Naruto, explain now," The old Hokage ordered the blond. He was sure no one would over hear the conversation after activating a privacy seal and the fact that his next guard of Anbu hadn't arrived yet for their shift.

"Ok but you're not going to believe me," Naruto stated before started his story recounting all his tails that he had went, um, was going to go through. From his graduation to his last battle with Sasuke. Even his encounter with the legendary Sage of Six Paths. He also told them of him now being the jinchūriki of all the Bijū.

"Well that a lot to take in, Naruto. I find it very hard to believe but I will believe you as I know that everything is possible with chakra. But I must ask as I noticed it half way through your story, why do you have the moon symbol on your hand if that was giving to Sasuke?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto looked down at his left palm and was shocked to see the moon symbol there.

'Any Ideas?'

"**Nope"** came the response from the nine Bijū.

"We have no idea." Naruto answered his question and Hiruzen sweat dropped.

"Well, I have a question. What did you learn in your last life and do you gain anything from being blessed by the sage and the nine Bijū?" Jiraiya asked the teen.

Naruto took a think pose before listing off what he had learn and what he gained while counting them of on his fingers, "Well I know Kage Bunshin, Rasengan and it variations, the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken the completed version of the Rasengan, Sage Mode and complete control over the Bijū's Chakra. I didn't really learn too many techniques actual. Now after the events of the war I have access to Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Lightening, Lava, Magnet,"** "Wood"** "Wood. Wait what?" Naruto finished in a question asking Kurama what he had just said.

"**I said Wood you now have access to the Wood style just like the first Hokage."** Kurama said to his Jinchūriki.

'But how?' The blonde asked.

"**Naruto, you are a Senju not just by the small amount of Senju blood you get from your mother's side but what you didn't know, what nobody knew was that your father was part Senju too. We don't know how but he happen Senju blood too. Not only that because of your blood and personality Asura has been reincarnated into your body giving you access to Yang Release the main component to the Wood Style. SO think of Wood Release as the sign of Ashura's presence that bloodline."** Isobu, the three tails, answer this time. The blond mentally nodded at the Bijū.

"Ok, Wood, Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang release and that's about it." The blonde finished.

'With all that power the boy will surpass me in no time and with Kage Bunshin to help with his training he will be the strongest shinobi ever with no equal.' Jiraiya thought to himself.

"Naruto how do you have the wood release?" Hiruzen asked the teen and in response Naruto relayed everything that Isobu said to them. They looked slightly confused but nodding none the less.

"Ok Naruto I will have to look in who Minato was related to but in the mean time I wish for you to keep everything that you have told us a secret. I will organise a special field for you to train at so no one will know of your powers and Jiraiya and I will help you when we can." The Third Hokage told the boy.

"Ok old man but before I go old man can you do one thing for me?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice

"What do you need Naruto?" The third asked but instead of getting an answer the boy rushed round the table and gave the man a hug.

"I miss you old man." Naruto said quietly as tears fell down his face and he remembered all the good times he had shared with him before he had die in his last time line. Hiruzen simply patted the boys back. The boy quickly got out of his grasp before going to Jiraiya and hugging him as well. Jiraiya smiled as he saw god son hug him despite the reason why and did the same thing as his sensei and patted his back in a way to comfort the boy.

"Thank you Old man, Ero-sennin. I'll see you later." Naruto said as he exited the office and Hiruzen drop the privacy seal as he left.

"He will be great some day you know." Jiraiya said to his sensei. The man nodded and replied.

"He already has."

**A/N: Alright chapter over just a heads up I have put a limit on myself after this story and will not post any more stories or at least I will try to avoid it. For future chapters I will make some things clear as I didn't mention them here, 1) This is 6 months before he graduates so there is time for him to train, 2) Haku is a girl as this will be the main pairing as I quite like it personally and I have always seen Haku as a girl I mean what guy wears lipstick as seen when Haku was revived during the war. 3) This will not be a Harem before anyone asks and I will not play the CRA card in this fic. Now why did I give Naruto the moon tattoo? Well really it was something I came up with on the spot. If you have any questions or Ideas Pm or review and leave comments on how I can improve as well as if I left anything out. All of Naruto Affinities are off the Naruto wiki with the exception of wood as I believe this is how the wood release came about. Anyway that's it for this chapter and I will see you guys next time but I give no set date for that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto**

**A/N: Just to remind you chapters will not always go up this often.**

Naruto arrived back at his apartment after leaving the Hokage offices it had taken most of the day to explain the current situation to the Hokage and Jiraiya. He looked around the apartment only to see it was a dump and he needed to fix that quick. Creating 10 clones he sent them to get supplies and start cleaning the apartment. He looked at the calendar for the first time since he arrive, he really should of thought about doing that after realising he had travelled through time, and saw that it was about six month before his graduation plenty of time to re-learn some of his old skill and new techniques. Just after that thought he remember he had to do all that god awful chakra control again.

He decided that it would be best to get some help for what to do during the next six months. Naruto sat down cross legged in the middle of his living room before going into his mindscape. Arriving in his mindscape he saw that the cage was gone and the Bijū were sitting around him as he stood in the middle.

"**Ah, finally here Naruto-kun,"** Matatabi, the two tails, purred as she saw him arrive.

"Yep, Good to see that you're not all suck in that cage any more. Now on to the reason that I came here. As you know we have come back in time, this means that I have lost all my skills and I will need to relearn them all again but as you might have noticed I don't have that many jutsu. Now that is something we need to expand." Naruto explained their situation.

"**Let's not forget Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Sage Mode and the Tailed Beast mode." **Son Goku, the 4 tails, deadpanned.

"Oh yeah, forgot about them," Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head causing the Bijū to sweat drop at the blonds actions. "That reminds me I will need to get the toad contract back next time I see Jiraiya."

"**While we are pointing out Naruto's flaws I would like to add that you will need to change your wardrobe at some point and make sure to eat more than just Ramen."** Kurama said from his spot.

"Thanks Kurama you're the best you know that?" Naruto replied sarcastically and Kurama just grunted in response. Kokuō spoke up next.

"**Ok this is what we are going to do. For the first month you and a lot of clones are going to work on chakra control and relearning your Ninjutsu as much as you can and regain your summoning contract. The second month we will spend on your Taijutsu and forging your own weapon-"**

"Wait why do I need to make my own weapon?" Naruto asked confused.

"**Well Naruto making your own weapon will allow you to make it to your own needs and will allow you to know everything about it as well making it easier for you to repair."** Gyūki, the eight tails, stated having seen Killer Bee handle his weapons many times. Naruto seemed to be in a thinking pose about the weapon he wanted and an idea struck him.

"Do you think this would work?" Naruto asked, creating a mental representation of the weapon he wanted. The Chakra monsters looked the weapon over before nodding to him.

"**It will take a lot of work but you should be able to make it," **Gyūki said. He was very impressed by the weapon Naruto had thought of.

"Awesome I remember seeing when I was watching a show on TV and it looked so cool. I am worried about the changing feature though." Naruto explained how he had found out about the weapon he thought of. Kokuō coughed loudly to get Naruto's attention,

"**Back to your training. The third month will be learning to use your weapon and about learning to detect Genjutsu and dispel it you will need someone help with this one you may have to ask the Hokage to get someone maybe Kakashi can help. The forth month will be training with the toads learning there techniques and if you can Sage Mode. The fifth and sixth month will be more Ninjutsu training learning to master your new affinities as well as learning about Shinobi history, tactics and other topics."** Kokuō finished the plan he had come up with. The other Biju agreed with the plan while Naruto was crying at the thought of having to study.

"Alright I agree, as much as I hate it I will do some *Shivers* Studying," Naruto agreed. "But what about the academy? I'm pretty sure that they would notice me being missing all the time."

"**Really Naruto?" **Saiken spoke up for the first time and Naruto nodded, **"I really wonder how you beat Madara sometimes. Two words, Kage Bunshin."** Naruto flushed with embarrassment at how he had forgotten about his most used jutsu. With their talk over Naruto decided it was time to leave the mindscape saying goodbye to his friends he left.

Naruto stood up from his stop on the floor and decided to go to bed. Quickly getting changed Naruto jumped into bed and fell asleep.

The next day Naruto woke up and prepared himself for the day. After getting dressed and an argument with the Bijū about breakfast Naruto ended up having a bowl of cereal instead of his beloved ramen. About half way through breakfast Naruto heard a knock at the door and opened it to see a silver haired Jōnin wearing the standard Jōnin uniform with a face mask and a slanted forehead protector. His eyes seemed to arch upward as he looked at the blond.

'Kakashi' Naruto thought as he saw the man.

"Hokage-Sama has requested you in his offices. I will see you there." Kakashi said to Naruto before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto rushed back inside his apartment quickly finishing his cereal and dumped the bowl in the sink before dashing out the door towards the Hokage tower.

Arriving at the Hokage Tower Naruto stopped outside the front door and decided to take a page out of his former/ future sensei looking up Naruto saw the small amount of roof that was situated outside of the office that the old man would be in. Pumping Chakra into his legs he jumped skywards and just barely making it on to the roof show Naruto how much he needed to improve. Naruto quickly moved to the window opening it and going inside to be met by the glaze of three men one surprized, another slightly irritated and the last proud. These men were, in order, Kakashi Hatake, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Jiraiya of the Sannin. Hiruzen making a subtle gesture for his ANBU to leave.

"Uh, hey Old man. You called?" Naruto stated as he finally got into the office and swiftly closed the window behind him. Sarutobi nodded and motioned for him to go stand by Kakashi and Jiraiya before starting to speak,

"Naruto I have called you here today to talk about training your new found abilities-" The Hokage started before being interrupted.

"I sorry Hokage-Sama but what abilities have Naruto gained and what do those abilities have to do with me." The silver haired Jōnin asked.

"*Sigh* I was hoping I could finish speaking before you started to ask questions Kakashi but I guess now is as good a time as any," Hiruzen said before quickly activating a privacy seal. "Kakashi what you will hear today you can tell to no one and will be killed if you do try. I will not declare this an S- rank secret as it would need to be recorded that I had declared it and that would make people ask questions. I am trusting you with this information, Kakashi." Kakashi was shocked at what he was hearing whatever was going on was very serious which begged the question, 'What did Naruto have to do with this?'

Naruto stepped forwards and looked at Hiruzen, "Are you sure old man?" Naruto asked only to get a nod in response before turning to Kakashi, "I am trusting this information to you for what you have done for me," Naruto said with a small smile, "This won't be easy to believe but I hope you will listen to what I have to say to you." After saying this Naruto went on to tell his story and what was going to happen over the next few years. Kakashi was looking at Naruto with a blank look for most of the thing but he eye smiled at some of the thing he heard and small facts that he knew that Naruto shouldn't have known that made him believe his story.

"That is quite the story Naruto and some of the things you have said scare's the hell out of me hearing that we are going to fight 2 godlike entities is a just terrifying I think I will need to step up my training soon." Kakashi mused to himself at the end.

"Ah, speaking of training me and the Bijū have come up with a plan for the next six month and Kakashi being here saves some time. We have decided that the first 4 month will be work on the basics of all of the ninja arts and the last two will be focused on brushing up on them and learning new jutsu." Naruto spoke up, turning to look at Jiraiya, "Is it possible for me to resign the Toad contract?" The blond questioned the old super pervert.

"Oh so you wish to have access to the toads already ok brat just sign your name in blood in the blank scroll." Jiraiya said as he swung the scroll off of his back. Naruto did what he was told and resigned his name on the contract.

"Naruto what exactly will you be doing during the six month I know you said the basic of all the arts but what exactly will you be focusing on and how will I be able to help?" Kakashi asked the young the container of all the Bijū.

"Well for the first month I will be focusing on Chakra Control and relearning some of my jutsu such as Kage Bunshin and Rasengan. The Kage Bunshin is mostly to help speed up my training. The next month will be Taijutsu training and forging my own weapon. The third month Weapons training, Genjutsu and now that I think about it I will need to work on my aim so that will be done sometime in those two months. The forth month we plan to go and train with the toads learning some of their techniques and if I have time the basics of sage mode. The last two will be mostly likely be working out small flaws in my form and learning elemental Ninjutsu for some of my new affinities." Naruto explained their plan to the three men. Said three men had their Jaws on the floor. That was the hardest training schedule that they had ever heard but if we pulled it off Naruto would be solid Chūnin if not Jōnin level obviously he would lack the experience that he would need to be one but he would be the strongest ninja in his class. They felt sorry for anyone that would be taking part in the Konoha Chūnin exams in that would be in a year and a half.

"Naruto, you said that you will be making your own weapon do you have any ideas for it?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah, I do have an idea for it but I won't be telling you anything about it till it's done but let be said it will change the way that ninja's will fight forever." The blond teen said. Next to speak was Kakashi,

"I'm guessing that you need my help with the Genjutsu?" Naruto nodded "Ok, I will be able to help with that and I will also help with some of your elemental manipulation." This is when Jiraiya spoke up,

"And I will help with your training with the toads and Ninjutsu when I have time." Jiraiya exclaimed with a large grin. Hiruzen sighed rubbing his head trying to get rid of the headache that he was feeling,

"I guess if these two are helping you I can't be left out. I will help you with Taijutsu and Kenjutsu on every Tuesday and Friday, of the month you will be learning them, for two hours and help you start your charka control tomorrow." Hiruzen said with a small smile towards his surrogate Grandson.

"Thank you everyone I won't let you down." Naruto said trying not to cry at hearing everyone was going to help him.

"Oh, you won't be thanking us at the end of the next six month. Now you are dismissed meet me at training ground zero tomorrow at 6 am." Hiruzen said as went back to doing his paperwork.

**A/N: Ok not a lot happened in this chapter but it was needed for the story to progress. Now some of you might saying this will make Naruto over power you might be right as it will make him a lot stronger than his class mates and some other Ninja but you have to remember that he need to be ready to fight an organisation of S-Class ninja, A divine fucking tree, Madara, Obito and A fucking goddess as well as Sasuke. Now I know your thinking that Sasuke won't be a threat if he starts so far ahead but remember Sasuke, as much as I hate to admit it, is strong and smart he will train harder if he sees Naruto as stronger than him. He learns things pretty fast you know with Sharingan and everything. Now someone brought up the point of giving Naruto a single Rinnegan. I thought it over and came up with a couple of reasons to do so and how I would do it as well as some things to stop it from being overpowered. First I would give Naruto a single Sharingan with 1 tomoe he would have to evolve it himself not start with 3 tomoe. Next he would have to active his Mangekyō, which would not be till Shippūden, by feeling sorry for someone's, who was close to him, death. Next Eternal which I have a plan for but he must swap eyes. Then he would Gain his Rinnegan so as you can see it would take a while. Things that will not happen/ not without training. Kurama mode, this will not happen right away it would take time for him to limit the Chakra around this eyes for he can use it without blow up from chakra over lot. Sage mode, this one is a maybe I still thinking on what to do about this. Long term usage of Sharingan as the Sharingan is not his bloodline it would be very draining as seen with Kakashi but the time would extend as he trains. It will ****not ****deactivate making Naruto have a big blind stop and make his train to cover it. No perfect Susanoo, skeleton yes, skin and muscle yes but no perfect Susanoo. I am only allowing this as it has been proven to be possible but it will take lots of taking. Ok that is what I would do if I gave Naruto a Sharingan/ Rinnegan. Tell me in reviews if you would like me to do this or not. Personally I find with either because he has lots of powers already but meh I'm a sucker for Naruto Sharingan stories. That's me done with this A/N. Hope to see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and I see that the response so far for the Sharingan is about even but I will wait till chapter 5 before making a final decision.**

Naruto groaned as he heard his alarm go off and slowly opened his eyes. Looking at the clock he groaned again seeing it was 5 am and switch off the alarm before going back to sleep.

"**WAKE UP!"** yelled several Chakra Monsters from inside the blond head. Naruto bolted up wide eyed hearing the yells.

"What? I was having such a good dream I had final became Hokage an-" Naruto said out loud instead of in his head before being interrupted.

"**You have training with the old monkey in an hour. Now go and get ready."** the voice of Kurama spoke from within, who was slightly disappointed in his container thinking he would be up instantly and ready to go knowing what was going to happen today.

Luckily, today was a Sunday so his host could focus only on his training and not have to deal with an influx of information from a clone he would have to send to the academy.

Naruto shot out of bed after hearing what Kurama said reminding him of what was going to happen today. Running out of his room Naruto quickly went to his bathroom and quickly had a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed before going to his kitchen and having breakfast.

He opened his cupboards and was surprized at what he saw. His cupboards were filled to the brim with and sorts of fresh cooking ingredients and in front of all the food there was a cook book with a small note attached.

'Naruto I noticed that you were running low on food and decided to buy you some. Good ninja's need a balanced diet so you need to eat more than just Ramen.

Your awesome sensei,

Kakashi.'

The note also had a small chibi of Kakashi holding a peace sign. Naruto shook his head at his sensei's antics before making a mental note to thank Kakashi when he next saw him. Naruto opened the cook book and looked at some simple recipes he decided just to make some toast and scrambled eggs. After 10 minutes Naruto finished making his breakfast and sat down at the table and started to eat.

Naruto was just finishing his breakfast Naruto looked at the clock and saw it was 5:45 and decided it was time to leave and left his apartment making his way to training ground zero. Training ground zero was a private training ground that could only be used by the Hokage and anyone he or she allowed to use it so there was no chance for someone to spy on him due to the seals all around the training ground. Naruto only knew this of this due to the few times he had been there with Tsunade or Jiraiya.

Arriving at the training ground he saw Hiruzen dressed in his battle robes minus the helmet. The old man was simple sitting on a rock that was situated next to the edge of the forest. Training ground zero was a pretty big training ground the entrance was a big clearing with lots of room for Nin, Tai or Kenjutsu. After that it was a large forested area with small clearings here and there to making it prefect for practising stealth or combat in tight spaces.

"Ah, Naruto you're early I wasn't expecting you for another 5 minutes. Now I will tell you this once, I want no complaining from you when you train with me or I will simply leave and not come back till my next scheduled visit meaning if you complain in the first five minutes I will leave making you miss out on an hour and fifty five minutes you could have spent train with me and I will not return until next month when it is time for your Taijutsu training." Hiruzen explained his conditions for the training he was going to give the blond. He knew it was tough on the boy but he need to learn restraint and this was a rather easy way to do it without the blond noticing what he was doing. This would help him hold his tongue on the battlefield and not cause him to make stupid mistakes.

The Blond paled after hearing what the old Kage had said to him and quickly realised that his sensei where not going to be going easy on him. Naruto gulped before swiftly nodding to the man in front of him.

"Alright let's get started. Now, Naruto I want you to make 50 clones and have them do the tree and water walking exercises while you come with me. There should be a lake a small ways into the forest." The old Kage ordered the blond teen.

Hiruzen lead the young jinchūriki to the centre of the clearing before the blond spoke up.

"Um, old man shouldn't I be with my clones training my chakra control?"

"No Naruto, I am only here for today so I decided I would get you started on some of the training we will be doing in a months' time. Now I wish for you to put on these weights for me and put Chakra into them till I say stop." The Monkey summoner ordered his newest student.

Naruto did as he was told putting the dark grey bands on to his wrists and ankles before pumping chakra into them. He kept pumping chakra into them till he collapsed to the ground due to the weight.

"That's enough Naruto. Now I want you to run 20 laps around the clearing followed by 50 push ups, sit ups and chin ups on one of the branches." Naruto's jaw dropped never once think that the old man was this much of a slave driver and was about to complain when he remember what the old man said and reluctantly started his exercises.

Hiruzen looked at the young blond with a smirk seeing him start his exercises muttering about slave driving old men; Hiruzen struggled to suppress his laughter after hearing this deciding to let the blond off for that one comment.

He was going over his plans for the boy's training over the next few months knowing that Kakashi and Jiraiya would be as hard if not harder on the boy when it came to his training. He then thought about what he should do with the boy after his training knowing that he need to be ready for the future and knew that he would be leagues ahead of his classmates when he finally graduated this year. He mulled over the idea of asking Jiraiya to take Naruto on as his apprentice after graduation hoping that the extra training and missions would help the boy not only with his shinobi skill but with his diplomatic skills and help him gather the need allies that he would need in future.

Hiruzen also knew that if he took Naruto off team seven he would have to arrange for this Sai boy that he had mention to be put on the team in his place allowing him to keep a closer eye on his old friend's movements. On the other hand this action may drive Sasuke towards the darkness quicker without the blond ball of energy to try and form some sort of bond to keep him from following that path. On top of that if the 'dope' of their year was getting special attention from a Sannin and he wasn't he could get very upset over the fact and see that he was getting pushed aside and ignore which was a total and utter lie.

Then again, if Naruto was to be placed on team seven Naruto would be able to keep a closing eye on his teammates and that he could try to divert Sasuke from his path. If he was to be placed on the team he could be left to his own devices letting Kakashi focus on the other two and still progress with his training. But, Naruto's training could also be hindered by all the D-ranks that the team would be doing to improve teamwork, something he could avoid if he was apprenticed to the Super Pervert. Then there was the fact of the time line while he could surely complete some of the key events of his past life by convincing he Jōnin in charge of the squad to take Naruto with them to help him 'learn' about teamwork something that He and Jiraiya knew he had a firm grasp on. So many Pros and Cons on both options he would need to spent more time on the subject.

Looking up he saw the sun position and guessed it was about 10 am and saw that Naruto was coming to the end of his exercises.

"Good, Naruto you're finally finished. Now you will continue this routine everyday expect on Sunday's when you will double the amount of exercises and get use to your new speed, The exercise will only be double on a Sunday however, and after getting use to your new speed you will reactive the weights and will increase them until you can no longer stand. Keep up that schedule and you will improve you speed in no time." The old Kage explained Naruto's new training schedule for the next six months. Naruto was off to the side trying anime tears at how harsh his surrogate grandfather was being with his training. Naruto only had one thought about the next six months after today's events.

It was going to be Hell.

**A/N: This is a short chapter but it was mainly to introduce Naruto's training and to give you an idea of what may happen to Naruto over the next six months. I will be skipping the training to the events of graduation and revealing Naruto's weapon that I don't think anyone will suspect unless I told you so no telling you people. Now this chapter brought up an issue I have be having over Naruto's team I am leaning towards Naruto being Jiraiya's apprentice for him but I think the readers should have an input into these thing but I will not break up any of the other teams. Now the Sharingan topic, I am leaning towards yes after hearing the arguments and my own opinions especially after remembering that if the Eye of the moon plan is completed you need a Rinnegan to stop it so that has swayed me a bit but I will not make a decision till chapter 5. Also make sure to comment on what you think about teams.**


End file.
